Corona de sangre
by Domina Mortem
Summary: Durante años anheló lo ajeno, conformándose a estar bajo la sombra del odiado déspota, mismo quien en algún momento de su vida valoró como su igual. Ahora, mantiene lo que más amó en toda su vida bajo llave en una torre, a costa de su traición y deseos por el poder. [Ficker secreto].


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la caricatura no me pertenecen pues yo solo lo utilizo para apaciguar mi vena fangirl. Escribo por hobbie y por amor a los desafíos, así también para entretener tanto a los que les interese como a mí (en especial a mí, je).

 **Advertencia:** One-shot, triángulo amoroso (como leyeron), UA, OoC, leves menciones sobre violencia y sexo.

 _~Este escrito es exclusivo para la actividad Ficker secreto, la cual he ideado junto con otras autoras de la secta... eh, digo *ejem* fandom... para mantener activo este lugar. Las condiciones del reto y la explicación ya las daré en mis notas de abajo. Ahora solo me interesa que lean esta cosa y morir lentamente, porque, mierda, cuánto me gusta complicarme las cosas..._

 _Lo entenderán al final. ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

.

 **~*~*~Corona de sangre~*~*~**

.

* * *

 _Caos._

 _Todo, como el inicio de los tiempos, se vuelve caos._

Los gritos provocaban una horrenda sinfonía que se mezclaba con el estallido de las estructuras de las viviendas consumidas en fuego. Mujeres y niños corrían sin rumbo fijo al no encontrar lugar donde esconderse, todo se había reducido a simples cenizas en cuestión de horas y algunas chozas seguían ardiendo, derrumbándose con familias adentro, carbonizadas hasta los huesos. El olor a cadáver impregnaba en las fosas nasales provocando que el maloliente aroma a carne quemada junto con el humo que se levantaba impotente, hiciera lagrimear los ojos de los que aún yacían conscientes, pero nadie podía asegurar que fuera la verdadera razón de sus vistas acuosas, pues todo lo que alguna vez amaron, moría… y moría violentamente. Todo acababa. Los demás intentaron defender inútilmente el reino porque nada se pudo hacer desde un comienzo, ya todo estaba perdido. Mas, ¿qué era lo que les permitía seguir peleando? Sabían que su destino era perecer a manos de las fuerzas enemigas, sin embargo, no se irían sin antes luchar y derramar la sangre de unos cuantos. Así, el pavor presidía en los corazones de los sobrevivientes aunque debieron adivinarlo, debieron saber que algún día ocurriría.

El destino de todos ellos estaba marcado desde que él posó sus ojos sobre la esposa del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, el propio rey.

Era humano. Todo sentimiento de envidia, celos, traición y coraje era humano. Especialmente el deseo que ese hombre tenía hacía aquella mujer, fruto de la discordia que acabó con su amistad de largos años con el hombre que ahora lo quería muerto. ¿Acaso los horrores de dicha guerra los había causado para hacer justicia? No. No buscaba la liberación del pueblo ante un gobierno tirano, tampoco buscaba venganza o cualquier plan maquiavélico que tuviera que ver con asuntos políticos o económicos. Su verdadera motivación de iniciar un ataque rebelde fue la recompensa final; la misma reina.

Razón estúpida para todos e incluso para él mismo cuando aún estaba cuerdo, pero, ¿no es acaso una mujer peligro suficiente para un imperio mismo?, ¿no es la mujer la causa de todos los males en el mundo y una criatura de vicios tentativos para llevar a los hombres directo a la ruina? Ella lo había provocado, había cometido varias faltas solo para poder tenerla. ¿Era realmente un pecado haberse enamorado perdidamente de su belleza, inteligencia y amabilidad?

—Mi señor—escuchó como lo llamaban, sacándolo de su ensoñación mientras seguía montado en la silla del caballo—, la reina ha huido.

Lo suponía, asombrarse habría sido ingenuo de su parte. La conocía bien y se esperaba que no le dejara las cosas tan sencillas. Por ello es que sonrió satisfecho, la dulce soberana que pronto tendría en su lecho seguía siendo una escurridiza incluso en momentos así.

—No habrá ido tan lejos—mencionó con extraña calma, muy insólito en él cuando le daban malas noticias. No obstante, ya se había hecho con el castillo, podía estar confiado todo lo que quisiera—. Irrumpan cada hogar sospechoso y quemen todo si no aparece, los plebeyos no la esconderán por mucho tiempo en esas condiciones si es que la están resguardando.

El soldado, tan fiel a su general, no puso en duda la orden de su superior aunque supiera que todo era una completa locura. Los civiles morían cada segundo pero eso no les importó en aquellos momentos. Bajo la frívola mirada del traidor solo se vislumbraba las ansias de encontrarla y capturarla.

.

.

* * *

Su padre le dijo alguna vez; _"tu deber está en casarte con él para reforzar nuestro poder frente a los enemigos. Tu matrimonio es un asunto de estado, el amor no es importante. No necesitarás de eso cuando estés dando a luz al primer príncipe y asegures tu lugar como la futura reina de Azdaleth."_ Durante mucho tiempo así lo creyó. Se privó de cualquier emoción con respecto a las historias de amor que leyó en su época de infanta idealista. Luego de madurar no se comprometió a su ahora marido con la esperanza de quererlo sino de cumplir con su papel, pero, sin planearlo, terminó enamorándose de su señor y como prueba le había dado cinco hijos sanos a la corona. Su primogénito, un varón idéntico al hombre que adoraba, le había reafirmado a Blossom esa felicidad que nunca llegó a imaginar que sentiría.

Ahora estaba en completa deuda con su dama en la corte, Bubbles, pues gracias a ella los príncipes habían logrado escapar y podía cerciorarse de que estaban seguros a bordo de un barco, navegando en secreto hacía las tierras aliadas del conde Boomer donde se quedarían hasta que todo se estabilizara. Desde que su esposo había marchado a una guerra repentina, declarada por quien fuera su mejor amigo, supo que debía proteger a sus hijos. Para su alivio dentro de tanta desgracia podía hallar consuelo en la gran estrategia que ideó para evitar contratiempos en caso de haberlos y dada la situación actual, se alegraba tanto de haber hecho caso a su paranoia.

¿Cuándo es que todo terminó así? Jamás confió en la mano derecha del rey. Siempre supuso que ese hombre le tenía un fuerte deseo enfermizo.

No era secreto la procedencia de ese sujeto; un antiguo prisionero de guerra del anterior regente, su fallecido suegro. Fue capturado desde que era un niño, sirviendo más como una garantía para que el reino de dónde provenía no se levantara de nuevo. Sí, el traidor era un noble, pero no uno cualquiera, pues poseía sangre real de un legado ahora subyugado al más poderoso. Quién imaginaría que el antiguo príncipe de Feregoh creciera para cobrar venganza, o eso es lo que pensaba Blossom.

La pelirroja no era estúpida, por más que amara a su esposo era consciente de la brutalidad que lo caracterizaba cuando luchaba contra sus enemigos. Sin duda era el monarca más cruel y temible que en la historia de Azdaleth se haya escrito. No era novedad que utilizara el terror para someter a los débiles, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se hablaba de éste como el más capaz en el campo de batalla y quien más victorias como conquistas había dado en su reinado.

—Majestad—le susurró un joven paje que la guiaba por las catacumbas que se extendían por debajo de toda la comarca. Huía para salvarse, huía para encontrarse con sus hijos—, no se retrase. Con ese usurpador del trono usted corre mucho peligro.

La pelirroja asintió con cierta rabia e impotencia. Una trampa le había sido tendida al rey para alejarlo de ella y así se viera expuesta. Con ese pensamiento rondando en su cabeza, caminaba por los estrechos pasadizos del enorme tramo hacía la salida secreta. La mecha de la antorcha cargada por el muchacho pronto acabaría, pues llevaban un rato andando sin que pudieran escapar de ahí.

Justo como lo venía implorando, divisaron la salida que la conduciría a las afueras de Azdaleth. Se acomodó el vestido y se giró para observar el fuerte incendio que la alertó y provocó nauseas. La barbarie con la que ese sujeto había actado contra su pueblo era imperdonable. Blossom se prometió así misma que su castigo sería la muerte una vez que lo derrotaran de vuelta, importándole poco lo difícil que fuera, pues, no por nada, el usurpador se había hecho un lugar en la corte no por ser un prisionero sino por ganarse la confianza y amistad de su amado, destacándose en el campo militar. Era, al fin de cuentas, el mejor guerrero de todos los tiempos.

—Mi reina, por aquí—volvió a llamar el joven haciendo que ella desviara su vista del horrible escenario que se mostraba en la lejanía. Tuvo que tragarse ese sentir amargo de la impotencia una vez más.

A unos cuantos metros los esperaba unos caballos atendidos por uno de los miembros de la guardia real. Ya estaba a punto de subirse a uno cuando escuchó a lo lejos el trotar de otros caballos que se acercaban rápidamente.

—¡Nos encontraron!—Gritó el viejo guardia que sacaba su espada, dispuesto a defender con su vida la seguridad de su reina.

—¡Majestad, rápido, suba!—fue inútil, justo cuando el paje le tendía la mano para ayudarla a montar, una flecha le había atravesado la garganta cayendo instantáneamente. La mujer se lamentó, él no tendría más de dieciséis años, casi la misma edad que la de su hijo el mayor.

—Majestad—había pronunciado con sorna el responsable de toda esa masacre al tiempo que bajaba de su caballo e hiciera una breve reverencia para tenderle su mano. En cambio, el viejo guardia se interpuso entre ambos con la espada desenfundada.

—¡Butch! ¡Desgraciado infeliz!—Acusó la reina con rabia—, ¡¿cómo te atreves a cometer estos horrendos pecados?! ¡Él estará satisfecho cuando sea él mismo quien te mate y obtenga tu cabeza!

—Ah… el rey Brick—mencionó el moreno con monotonía—. Eso si sobrevive a la trampa que mis fuerzas le tendieron en su regreso hacia acá. Pero no se preocupe, mi reina, me aseguraré de atenderla como es debido. Mientras tanto, no oponga resistencia y venga conmigo.

—Me niego—acató con firmeza. Acto seguido él frunció el ceño, disgustado.

—No sea imprudente, majestad, por su obstinación mucha gente inocente ha muerto. ¿Su consciencia podrá lidiar con tanta sangre derramada a costa suya?

—¡No lo escuche, reina Blossom!—Habló el guardia por primera vez desde que los habían emboscado—, ¡nosotros, el pueblo de Azdaleth, moriríamos para protegerla sin dudar!

—Oh, ¿eso es verdad?—Preguntó Butch con cierto fastidio—, entonces muere, tu voz me es molesta.

Ya tenía intenciones de ensartarle su espada pero abruptamente fue detenido por la voz femenina.

—¡Detente!—Ordenó—, ¡no sigas con matanzas sin sentido!

—Eso es lo que yo trato de decirle, mi querida reina—mencionó aún con su mano en el astil de su espada para sacarla en cualquier instante—. Déjese de juegos y regresemos al castillo.

No hubo tiempo para otra respuesta, ya que el guardia le hizo una señal para que se echara a correr luego de que éste reanudara su lucha contra los otros dos hombres que acompañaban al tercero que la quería presa. Blossom no lo pensó dos veces mas no le dio tiempo de subir a un caballo. Tenía que poner todo su esfuerzo en sus piernas.

—¡Está escapando!—Expresó un soldado luego de verla huir.

Pero el hombre de apariencia solemne se subió de nueva cuenta a su caballo y se dispuso a perseguirla. El viejo guardia al verlo quiso detenerlo pero no podía con todos al mismo tiempo. Butch, por su parte pensaba en el innecesario sacrificio del hombre mayor, el resultado ya se había dado cuando los encontró en medio del bosque. A parte, ¿ella quería seguir jugando al gato y al ratón? Por él estaba bien, ya se encargaría de castigarla una vez que la tuviera en sus brazos y con eso en mente jaló las riendas para ir directo tras ella.

Pensó en lo imprudente que había sido esa mujer por echarse a correr así, sabiendo que podía alcanzarla en cualquier segundo además de que su largo vestido le impediría llegar más lejos. Entonces la vio; a unos cuantos metros mientras alzaba la crinolina de su vestido y no volteaba atrás. Sonrío relamiéndose los labios cuando estuvo más cerca, lo suficiente para tomarla de la cintura y obligarla a montar el caballo con él.

Le oyó proferir un grito de desesperación cuando se sintió pescada y se removió con fuerza de su agarre obligándola a estar frente a él, de modo que sus brazos la apresaron sin apuro para que no pudiera moverse. Era imposible que escapara de nuevo o cayera, con el caballo en movimiento y su fuerza mayor que la de ella le sería complicado. Mentalmente celebró, por fin la tenía en su poder y la observó con altanería. Como experto jinete dio una vuelta para regresar con el resto de sus soldados en una velocidad ya más regulada.

Al llegar, Blossom pudo comprobar como su guardia era detenido y en su mirada detectó el fracaso. La pelirroja se sintió como si lo hubiera defraudado, no solo al pobre guardia que la protegió con lo que pudo sino a todos en el reino luego de ser fácilmente capturada.

—Mi señor—llamó uno de los soldados a Butch—, ¿qué hacemos con este viejo?

Butch lo miró con desdén para luego sonreír retorcidamente.

—Mátenlo—dictaminó—. Decapítenlo, quiero que sea una de las tantas cabezas que muestre en la entrada para que todos sepan que no tienen que desobedecerme o levantarse en mi contra.

El guardia lo retó con una mirada fría luego de dedicarle por última vez una sonrisa a la reina que con pesar desviaba el rostro para no verlo terminar así.

—Observe bien a dónde lleva la lealtad que le tienen, mi reina—le susurró el pelinegro con malicia para luego sujetarla del mentón y obligarla a presenciar cómo le cortaban la cabeza a su leal lacayo, no sin antes que éste gritara con orgullo y fuerza "¡Larga vida al rey Brick!"—. Esas son las consecuencias por seguir todavía al monarca equivocado. Vaya desperdicio de últimas palabras.

—Eres detestable—expresó Blossom entre dientes mientras veía con claridad como el cuerpo decapitado que tenían de rodillas se desplomaba en el suelo. Un charco de sangre pintó la tierra y la cabeza libre fue estocada con una lanza para elevarla.

—Soy un hombre enamorado—le susurró para luego depositarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla—, uno el cual hace monstruosidades por amor.

.

.

* * *

Los días transcurrían con una inquietante lentitud, cada segundo era una enorme tortura que la consumía maliciosamente. No podía comer lo que le traían de las bandejas ni mucho menos dormir sin despertar a causa de las escabrosas pesadillas ocasionadas por su creciente angustia. En su desdicha sufría aquellos tormentosos sueños donde era testigo de cómo decapitaban a su hijo mayor mientras que la obligaban a presenciar tan cruel acto. El cadáver de su amado, al mismo tiempo, era profanado, privado de un entierro digno conformándose con ser lanzado a una fosa común donde se pudriría con el resto de los cuerpos de su infantería. En otras noches lo había visto morir de diferentes formas; ella justo en medio del campo de batalla corría desesperadamente para alcanzarlo y advertirle que ese hombre iba a traicionarlo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta él, su señor escupía sangre luego de ser atravesado por la espada de aquel ser tan despreciable. Así, sin una lucha honorable para saldar las cuentas.

Siempre despertaba sudando frío en las madrugadas pero el alivio jamás le llegaba al saberse indefensa y a la expectativa de recibir malas noticias. Dos semanas habían pasado sin que supiera alguna de él en esa guerra tan sucia. Entonces se abrazaba a sí misma para darse las fuerzas necesarias y soportar su cautiverio, ¿de dónde sacaba tanto valor para no dejarse vencer? Sin el calor de su protector al lado de ella o la risa de sus hijos, todo se volvía un escenario desolador. Mas, aún con toda la humillación que recibía, no dejó de comportarse como la reina que seguía siendo en esencia, ya que oficialmente ahora solo era una rehén.

Quién lo hubiera adivinado, secuestrada en lo que había sido su propio castillo.

No salía de la habitación que le habían concedido en la torre sur. Reía amargamente al saberse huésped de dicho lugar porque precisamente se trataba de un cuarto destinado para su protección y la de sus hijos cuando asediaran el castillo. La indignación que sintió cuando se vio conducida hasta ahí fue el colmo. ¿De qué se supone la estaba protegiendo Butch si no era de sí mismo?

No podía ignorar lo astuto que resultó ser ese hombre de tez pálida cuando en una campaña supuestamente pelearía contra el reino de Sephia, enemigos naturales del suyo y los cuales caerían a manos de Butch, el temible comandante de las tropas más sanguinarias de Azdaleth. Agria fue la sorpresa del rey Brick al enterarse de que su mejor guerrero le había engañado, aliándose con Sephia para derrocarlo. Tras ese vergonzoso hecho tuvo que retirarse, no podía correr el riesgo de perecer en una batalla donde obviamente le llevaban ventaja y si bien no estaba en él abandonar una guerra, actuó en favor de su heredero quien le había acompañado en aquella ocasión. No quería exponerlo a una muerte segura, más importante era mantener su legado en la corona que aventurarse a un enfrentamiento perdido desde el inicio. Teniendo eso en mente debía regresar con la reina y asegurarse de juntar las suficientes tropas para hacerle frente al ingrato hombre que alguna vez lo vio como a un hermano.

Blossom trató de convencerlo de que su lugar estaba en Azdaleth y debía defenderlo desde su trono. Un asedio sería agotador, sí, pero más seguro. O eso es lo que pensaba ella con tanta insistencia. Brick no hizo caso, su orgullo le exigía asesinar a Butch con su espada de una vez por todas, fue así que marchó dejándola sola con el príncipe y el resto de sus hermanos.

La astuta reina por su parte optó ante lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió luego de eso; esconder a sus hijos, alejarlos de la capital. Al menos de esa forma podría estar tranquila, los siervos que todavía le eran fieles se encargaban de mantenerla al tanto sobre la seguridad de los príncipes. Su hija más pequeña preguntaba constantemente por ella y aunque le afectara la distancia, se conformaba por saber que estaba bien y eso le permitía seguir en pie. Como en ese preciso momento en el que veía la complicada situación de su gente desde la minúscula ventana.

Un ruido de la puerta abrirse la obligó a girarse para mirarlo desde su lugar. Con toda la indiferencia que le fue posible decidió ignorarlo y darle la espalda. Butch no interpretó aquello como una grosería a pesar de que así lo fuera. Después de todo, él era el nuevo soberano.

Se acercó luego de que los guardias que custodiaban la puerta la cerraran. La veía tan firme en su porte digno de la realeza que de repente quiso abrazarla por detrás. Tanto se había contenido, ¿por qué seguirlo haciendo ahora? Fue por tal línea de pensamiento que se dispuso sentir y oler el seductor aroma que desprendía. Blossom se tensó en seguida y quiso zafarse del agarre, hasta el momento no había tenido que soportar el contacto del que veía como su enemigo, era el primer acercamiento directo luego de dos semanas de estar secuestrada en esa torre.

—Suéltame—demandó autoritaria. No sirvió, pues Butch hizo caso omiso acercándola más hacía él. Se deleitó con ese simple contacto, un gozoso escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo que gritaba desesperadamente por el calor de Blossom. Luego guio su nariz al cuello descubierto para perderse en su fragancia femenina.

Tal atrevimiento la estremeció provocando a su vez una furia que se asomaba en las facciones de su rostro. Con violencia se giró para encararlo y hacerle entender su rechazo, pero justo cuando se encontró con los verdes ojos del hombre, un oscuro presentimiento la descolocó. Pudo ver en su mirada un brillo de regocijo que le heló la sangre. Algo malo había pasado.

No se atrevió a preguntar, las palabras se le habían atorado en la garganta. Tampoco hizo falta que hablara pues no habría podido acabar de proferir cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca, ya que Butch se apoderó de ésta con alevosía y ventaja. Blossom tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, estaba demasiado aturdida para hacer algo, solo cuando el pelinegro la obligó a abrir más sus labios con su lengua es que pudo entrar en razón. Inmediatamente se removió alejándose al mismo tiempo que llevaba la palma de su mano para impactar directamente con la mejilla del moreno.

La fuerte bofetada se escuchó por toda la habitación aunque Butch giró nuevamente sin quitar su sonrisa, relamiéndose los labios.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves?!—Exclamó la pelirroja una vez que volvía a recuperar el coraje en su voz—, ¡no tienes ningún derecho!

Él rio sardónico.

—Por supuesto que lo tengo. Soy el rey.

—¡Solo eres un vil usurpador que ha ocupado el trono pero no llegas ni a la mitad de lo que es ser uno!

—¿Lo crees así?—Preguntó fingiéndose ofendido.

—¡Brick sigue siendo el regente de estas tierras!—Entonces retrocedió por inercia ante el rápido acercamiento de Butch quien la acorraló después de eso—. ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!

—Te tocaré las veces que así lo quiera—expresó gélido—. Eres mía ahora.

—Impertinente—luego sonrió irónica. Sus ojos rosas no se desviaron en ningún momento de los de él, retándolo con esa soberbia que orgullosamente mostraba sin imaginar que tal actitud solo lograba seducirlo más—, mientras mi señor viva eso jamás sucederá.

—Ah, ¿de verdad?—Cuestionó con sorna, su escalofriante sonrisa minimizó la de ella—, es bueno que lo menciones ahora.

Acto seguido la tomó de la nuca para acercarla y volverle a arrebatar otro beso. Esta vez más brusco que el anterior. Blossom nuevamente quiso separarse pero Butch se lo impidió para profundizar más el contacto de sus bocas. De repente, un agudo dolor lo hizo detenerse para descubrir el sabor de su propia sangre. La orgullosa mujer lo había mordido a propósito para causarle una herida.

—He sido muy paciente con tus osadías, Blossom.

—Para ti sigo siendo "su majestad"—Butch bufó.

—Te equivocas—luego se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba la botella de vino que los siervos le habían llevado desde la comida. Notó que todo estaba intacto aunque decidió restarle importancia tomando la botella para servirse una copa—. Has perdido dicho título.

Ahora fue Blossom la que bufó.

—No mientras él siga en pie, Brick…

—Está muerto.

Un repentino silencio se hizo presente cuando él, con calma, dio un sorbo al vino luego de soltar la noticia. Se encontraba dándole la espalda por lo que no pudo ver la reacción atónita de ella.

—… Estás mintiendo…

—¿Por qué lo haría?—Preguntó aún con la inusual tranquilidad—, he cometido muchos crímenes pero mentirte ahora sería lo mismo si te dijera que él sigue peleando y no se está pudriendo en el campo de batalla. Nada cambia que estás aquí conmigo. Eso es lo verdaderamente importante.

—N-no… No puedes estar tan seguro…

—Fue una masacre—comentó aún de espaldas mientras ladeaba de un lado a otro el oscuro líquido de su copa—. Ninguno de sus hombres quedó con vida. Todos a estas alturas seguramente están ardiendo en una fosa común.

La falta de aire la estaba abrumando, su corazón latió desenfrenadamente al tiempo que su visión se nublaba. La fortaleza de cuan poderoso roble que sus piernas poseían momentos atrás comenzaba a fragmentarse para convertirse en simple y frágil cristal. En su cabeza se repetía constantemente la negativa de aceptar tal cosa. Simplemente era algo que no daba cabida para asimilar. Su peor pesadilla estaba cumpliéndose.

—¿Puedes imaginar sus últimos momentos, querida?—Inquirió Butch posando su vista en un punto indefinido—, ¿cuáles crees que habrán sido sus últimas palabras, sus últimos pensamientos?

—Bastardo…—susurró entre dientes mientras sus manos apretaban la tela de su vestido.

—Seguramente estuviste en su mente hasta el final de su vida; sintiéndose tan impotente por no haberte ayudado y repasando tu nombre mientras le era ensartado el filo de una cuchilla. ¿Puedes imaginar su dolor? ¿Piensas que su agonía se debía por su vida arrebatada o por su amada en brazos de otro, su peor enemigo?

—Maldito… Basta…

Luego se giró para encontrarla abatida en el suelo. Había perdido el equilibrio y se abrazaba a sí misma, ocultando su rostro entre los cabellos de su flequillo.

—Ya no eres más la reina de Azdaleth. Ahora solo eres la viuda de un traidor—por lo último, Blossom alzó su cara para mirarlo con rencor. Sus ojos ya comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

—¿¡Él el traidor?!—Repitió con incredulidad—, ¡tu descaro no conoce los límites!

—Cualquiera que haya muerto por la corona es convertido automáticamente en un traidor. La guerra la he ganado y por ende me corresponde escribir la historia.

—¡Eres un… malnacido! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerle esto?! ¡Él te consideraba como a un hermano!—Gritó desde su lugar, Butch la observó indiferente.

—Y yo también lo creía así pero la vida mil vueltas, ¿no? Es gracioso—bebió hasta la última gota del vino y dejó la copa en la esquina de la mesa—, ahora podría enviarte a un calabozo con justas razones y comenzar la búsqueda de tus hijos para asesinarles. Al menos a los dos varones, con tus hijas la deshonra y vergüenza persiguiéndolas el resto de sus días es suficiente castigo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a mis hijos!—La rabia se intensificó en su tono. Poseída por la cólera se levantó para ir directo al hombre que seguía igual de frívolo. Tenía toda la intención de matarle ahí mismo importándole poco si la colgaban por ello. Así, tomó un cuchillo de la mesa para clavárselo en el pecho pero Butch fue más rápido que ella. Sin dificultad la agarró de la muñeca donde tenía el arma blanca y la apretó de tal forma que Blossom tuvo que soltarla por el dolor.

—Tan altanera como siempre—luego la obligó a seguirlo hacía la cama para lanzarla a esta sin la menor delicadeza. Segundos después se puso sobre ella y volvió aprisionarla esta vez de ambas muñecas—. Cuida tus palabras y acciones desde ahora. La vida de tus hijos depende de tu obediencia. Soy tu nuevo señor y si lo quiero tú serás mi amante. Solo me entere de algo que hagas que me disguste y puedes estar segura de un fatal destino para ellos también. No dudaré ni un segundo en arremeter contra toda su estirpe.

—¡Infeliz!—profirió con amargura y las lágrimas acumuladas en sus orbes.

—Adelante, maldíceme todo lo que quieras, de todas maneras eres mía.

—¡Yo jamás voy a quererte!, ¿¡escuchaste?! ¡Jamás!—amenazó, mas él no se inmutó ante su evidente desprecio.

—Con tu rencor me basta—posó sus labios en el cuello femenino para depositarle pequeños besos los cuales formaron un recorrido hasta el nacimiento de los pechos. La pelirroja no evitó tensarse—. No importa cuánto me rechaces, ahogaré la pena que siento por tu desprecio con este cuerpo que será usado para darme placer.

Levantó así las faldas del vestido ignorando la resistencia de la mujer que ahora le pedía con desesperación que se detuviera. Ya estaba convencido de poseerla así tuviera que volverse en un monstruo para ella. Le daría todos los motivos suficientes para que lo repudiara, pues bien sabía que jamás tendría de su parte un sentimiento tan intenso que no fuera odio. Muy en el fondo sabía que en eso no podría ganarle nunca a Brick quien había dejado un hueco profundo en el corazón de la antigua y despechada reina.

Pero, ¿no era inevitable sufrir un castigo tan adecuado como el de un amor no correspondido? Aceptaba su cruel infortunio, merecía toda esa infelicidad al no tener la dicha de ser amado por la mujer que tanto había deseado desde el momento en el que ésta solo era una princesa de un reino menor.

Con brutalidad la penetró obteniendo por fin la muy anhelada sensación de calor. No había marcha atrás, su egoísmo había podido más que su honor. Por eso aceptaba que esa rosa mirada le recriminara todos sus pecados, por eso aceptaba la culpa de su ruin y mezquina arrogancia. Cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a moverse entre su apretada cavidad soltando así un gemido bajo. No le dio tiempo a Blossom para reaccionar, ni siquiera el dolor la hacía volver en sí, parecía más una muñeca inerte que se movía solo al compás de los empujes. No emitió sonido alguno de quejidos pues ya se había resignado a soportarlo y no llorar. Su silencio le demostraría lo rota que había quedado. A su vez, estaba perdida en una especie de limbo donde decidió refugiarse en lo que ese hombre terminaba de mancillarla. A Butch no le importó su frigidez, solo quería hundirse en su sexo hasta culminar y llenarla para borrar cualquier rastro del otro en ella.

Tarea imposible para la mujer que miraba al vacío y repetía mentalmente en sufrimiento un solo nombre.

.

.

* * *

Su cuerpo ya era una carcasa que dentro albergaba un espíritu quebrantado por el enclaustro. Siete meses habían pasado desde el nuevo coronamiento al ladrón y en los que había aprendido a responder como actuar sin rastro de vivaces emociones. Su voz era monótona, solo se encargaba de responder lo necesario para no ganarse el disgusto del nuevo regente. Mantenerlo complacido, o al menos satisfecho con lo primordial, era su propósito para sobrevivir y proteger a los que quería de ese nuevo mundo.

El frío invernal le calaba en la espalda pero no le importó sentirlo. Cualquier padecimiento por mínimo que fuera era bienvenido. No obstante, una sábana la cubrió con cierta ternura, seguido de un abdomen masculino que le prometía más calor. Supo que las intenciones de él eran genuinas… había aprendido a ver debajo de esa imagen brutal y despechada a aquel quien la adoraba con obsesiva devoción. El tiempo se había encargado de hacérselo ver y más cuando él era el único con quien tenía conversaciones que involucraban más de diez palabras.

Aprendió a tenerle lástima, pero eso no significaba que lo perdonaba. Incluso se había cansado de intentar matarlo porque él siempre estaba alerta ante cualquier amenaza. De igual manera tuvo que descartar el suicidio por la esperanza que sus hijos aún le inspiraban. Sin embargo estaba muerta por dentro, agotada y vacía. Las caricias que recibía no le provocaban verdaderas reacciones, si bien su cuerpo reaccionaba por los estímulos de forma instintiva, su mente jamás cedería a la idea de encontrar en Butch un amante.

Como esa noche, donde el calor le era idéntico a una brisa helada porque no había diferencia. Todo contacto se reducía a simple frivolidad y eso bien hería el orgullo del moreno.

—¿Algún día seré amado?—Preguntó no precisamente para recibir una respuesta mientras tomaba algunos cabellos de Blossom y los besaba con recato.

Ella, quien estaba acostumbrada a esas repentinas preguntas, en otro momento las habría ignorado como acostumbraba, pero había algo en esta que la indujo a contestar.

—Alguna vez lo fuiste… Hubo una mujer que te amó.

Butch cerró los ojos, transportándose a la época cuando todo parecía ser más sencillo. Sí… la recordaba. Allí estaba ella, enterrada en lo más profundo de su mente; intrépida, hermosa… fuerte, lo suficiente para aguantar la carga de no ser amada por él.

—Buttercup…—repasó su nombre en sus labios con melancolía.

—La madre de tus tres hijos—su tono casi sonaba a reproche—. No puedes quejarte de tu miseria cuando le hiciste lo mismo a ella. Exactamente lo mismo.

Blossom tenía razón. Ahora estaba pagando los desplantes que le había dado a la pobre mujer que sabía de su amor por la reina de aquel entonces. En un momento se lo echó en cara, cuando lo había encontrado en cama con otra mujer, una prostituta pelirroja que calentaba su lecho mientras que Buttercup se encargaba de dar a luz a una niña que por poco no sobrevivía. Por más débil que se encontrara después del parto, tanto fueron los celos que la cegaron hasta el punto de maldecirlo luego de saber que la ausencia de su marido se debía a una ramera.

" _¡Me pagas con tu vil engaño mientras yo te doy mi total fidelidad. Pero mi suplicio no es sino la mitad del tuyo, amando a una mujer ajena que nunca será tuya ni por nombre!"_

El eco de sus palabras proferidas en tan poderosa afirmación lo seguían castigando incluso hoy en día, a pesar de que ya habían pasado algunos años desde que Buttercup había fallecido en su cuarto parto donde ni ese hijo varón se había salvado.

Quizás, el único remordimiento que le quedaba había sido no darle la verdadera felicidad a la pelinegra. La había llegado a apreciar, eso no lo ocultaba, pero no era nada parecido al loco sentimiento pasional que Blossom le despertaba. ¿No había sido Buttercup una dama en la corte de la reina y de quien se había ganado su total confianza como amistad? La reina en su momento creyó que otorgándole una esposa lo haría renunciar a su amor, por eso, conmovida por la admiración y creciente afecto que la mujer de ojos verdes le profesaba al guerrero favorito de su majestad, pensó en ayudarla para que el rey le concediera su compromiso con Butch. Brick, por otra parte, vio aquello como la oportunidad perfecta para enmendar los resentimientos pasados… Una mujer por otra…

Si su difunta esposa pudiera ver su actual situación, seguramente apreciaría cada desdén que Blossom le dedicaba. Puede que solo así logre redimirse con ella y compensarle por todas las ofensas cometidas.

.

.

* * *

Una creciente irritación recorría cada músculo de su cuerpo luego de posar su vista al horizonte. Sin embargo, su rostro se mantenía apacible, como si se lo esperara al final de todo. Lo subestimó, por supuesto que lo hizo luego de creerlo muerto. El bastardo había sobrevivido como esa clase de alimañas complicadas de exterminar. Quería reír con amargura y aplaudir ante otro logro de ese molesto sujeto, pero todavía no se daba por vencido. La guerra, contrario a lo que creía, no había finalizado y no lo haría hasta que uno de los dos terminara en el infierno.

Por diez meses Brick estuvo haciéndose más poderoso, juntando las tropas necesarias para reclamar de nueva cuenta todo lo que le pertenecía. ¡Maldito sea éste y su condenada fortuna para llevarlo hasta las puertas del castillo ese día! Aunque lo admitía, en este juego para obtener la corona y lo que ello implicaba, mucha sangre debía ser derramada siempre. El poder, la riqueza, el amor… todo corrompía… Y la muerte se cobraba un festín con sus precarias inclinaciones a la ambición.

El moreno tampoco pensó en volver a ver la sonrisa de su cautiva, desgraciadamente tenía que ser a costa de su desdicha.

—Se hará justicia—mencionó la voz femenina que lo sacó de sus perturbadas maquinaciones mentales.

Yacía sentado en una silla que adornaba al cuarto, mismo que se había convertido en su pequeño santuario aunque para Blossom no era diferente a una celda. Pero ya no más, ésta se regodeaba del drástico cambio de posiciones. Era su momento para restaurar las cosas.

—¿Justicia?—Repitió con suspicacia—, ¿no es ese un concepto ambiguo? Diferente a aquel quien la aplique.

—Será justicia por él, por mí y por todos en este reinado tan miserable.

—¿Olvidas acaso cómo es que logré llegar hasta aquí?—La encaró para retarla—, ¿crees que sea justicia también para aquellos que me ayudaron a derrocarle? Pensé que conocías a tu esposo, aquel que no duda en aniquilar la huestes enemigas con toda la brutalidad posible para que no hubiera ánimos de otro levantamiento en contra suya, pues antes prefiere un país convertido en cementerio a uno que sea soberano. ¿Tu devoción por él te ha hecho desconocer su verdadera naturaleza? Me repudias por los métodos que he aplicado sin detenerte a pensar que fueron de él de quien los aprendí.

En algún momento de su vida, Butch respetó y apreció al pelirrojo. Eran compañeros de juegos, de travesuras y de problemas cuando eran más jóvenes. Ambos conocían todas las manías del otro; desde la impulsividad del moreno que siempre le traía peleas en las tabernas cada vez que salían a escondidas, hasta la impuntualidad del hombre de ojos rojos quien tenía la costumbre de hacerlo esperar siempre que podía, acostumbrado a la idea de que por llegar a ser rey algún día, los demás eran los que tendrían que aguardar a su llegada y no al revés.

" _Llegas tarde… como siempre, muy tarde"_ , le recriminó siempre un joven Butch con burla.

En algún momento de su vida, el moreno en verdad respetó y apreció a Brick.

—No quieras compararte, Brick no es como tú.

—No, por supuesto que no—dijo sereno—, él es mucho peor. ¿De qué otra forma justificas su ley de desmembramiento público para los asesinos o ladrones y que las partes cercenadas sean repartidas a los cerdos? Pero no puedes culparle, culparnos. Crecimos juntos al fin de cuentas, criados por un rey adorador de la violencia. Si algo agradezco a su padre es haberme tenido en consideración para educarme junto a su hijo, honestamente esperaba una humillación de su parte.

—Vaya agradecimiento el tuyo, aun así, les has pagado con esta injuria…

—Muestra genuina de que me educaron bien. En este mundo despreciable solo los más aptos sobreviven, Blossom.

—Tienes razón—respondió desdeñosa—, por eso él sigue vivo y tú has de morir bajo su mano.

—Bajo su mano… no, si he de morir será bajo mis propios términos—sonrió mordaz a la vez que lentamente sacaba de su bolsillo el pequeño frasco que observó con crudeza—, y eso será lo que más desprecie de cómo muramos, mi querida Blossom.

—¿Cómo…?—Repitió sin entender.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?—Desvió la duda de la mujer que retrocedió desconfiando y temiendo lo peor—. Te conocí primero; joven, inocente, temerosa por casarte con un déspota… Porque lo sabías… lo sigues sabiendo. Me enamoré perdidamente de ti desde entonces. Incluso me atrevo a decir que lo sentí más que Brick. Además, no eras la única propuesta de matrimonio que le ofertaron, había más esperando el amparo de Azdaleth. Pero, ¿sabes por qué él te escogió al final? Porque supo que yo te quería. Con toda la saña te eligió para restregármelo en la cara. Con toda la saña me eligió a mí para ser el guardián en su noche de bodas y cerciorarme de que el matrimonio se haya consumado adecuadamente. No tienes ni idea de la tortura que fue para mí en ese momento. Al otro lado de la puerta, en la habitación real, estaba la mujer que quería con el hombre que siempre me opacó con su sombra. Escucharte gemir por su causa y revisar a la mañana siguiente la mancha de tu sangre en la manta blanca solo alimentó la motivación para darle su merecido escarnio.

Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta ella y la tomó de la cintura. Blossom analizó cada facción de su cara detenidamente. Sus ojos verdes oscurecían ante el recuento de los hechos, demostrando el resentimiento que guardaba.

—Hoy, no va a ver victoria para él. Nunca más. A partir de este momento, todo habrá valido poco cuando llegue hasta aquí… Porque si no vas a ser mía, tampoco lo serás de ese bastardo.

No la dejó cavilar lo último para tener tiempo y huir de él. Butch la tomó por las mejillas a la fuerza para obligarla a abrir la boca. Rápidamente la hizo digerir el contenido de la pequeña botella y no la dejó escupir. La forzó a tragar obstruyéndole la boca hasta que se aseguró de que el líquido bajara por su garganta y no se quedara solo en el paladar y lengua.

Cuando la soltó, Blossom gritó alarmada después de saber que se trataba de veneno. Por inercia se llevó una mano a su garganta, la desesperación se hizo presente cuando sintió un peso en su pecho.

En cambio, Butch no perdió ni un segundo para tomar del veneno impregnado de sus labios. La besó por última vez, antes de que ella colapsara de un paro cardiaco y él pasara por el mismo proceso de perder poco a poco la noción de las cosas, aunque de manera más lenta y dolorosa por la poca forma en la que se había expuesto a la toxina.

—¡C-Cobar-de!—Exclamó con dificultad, ya sentía toda la lengua dormida.

El efecto era rápido cuando se ingería directamente. Ni siquiera pudo sostenerse dándole la oportunidad a Butch para sujetarla en sus brazos. Aún era capaz de cargarla hasta la cama, donde se sentó con Blossom recostada en su regazo quien poco a poco era inducida a una parálisis. Sumado al efecto, un rastro de sangre se asomó de su boca y él se la limpió con la yema de sus dedos con atento cariño. Se veía tan hermosa incluso en sus últimos segundos, tan perfecta e inalcanzable… siempre inalcanzable.

—Duerme, amor mío—le susurró para luego besarle la frente—. Duerme y no sufras más, querida mía.

Unas pequeñas gotas de lágrimas se acumularon en los orbes rosas, su brillo disminuía y su corazón latía cada vez más arrítmico. Lo último que vería antes de marchar para siempre sería la tristeza de su asesino reflejada en su cara. Así, tan a prisa y sin tanto dolor como lo quiso para su amada, Blossom falleció en sus brazos mientras que abajo escuchó un grupo de hombres irrumpiendo la entrada de la fortaleza, seguramente encabezada por el pelirrojo que iba tan rápido como podía.

En vano, todo resultaba en vano. Cuando él llegara, la muerte ya los habría reclamado a ambos y nada podría hacer para remediarlo. Butch agonizaba en silencio, soportando el dolor en sus entrañas al ser devoradas por el veneno letal. Su único consuelo era perecer al lado de ese pálido y hermoso cadáver más el hecho de que Brick no tuviera la oportunidad de matarle con sus propias manos. Es por eso que el suicidio resultó su única salida, su única carta de sórdida y deshonesta victoria.

Las puertas se abrieron de improvisto, Brick entraba al cuarto con su porte autoritario y con la espada desenvainada, listo para arremeter a sangre fría, mas la imagen de su esposa en el regazo de un moribundo pelinegro le dejó estupefacto… demente.

—Llegas tarde—le repitió lo que años atrás le habría dicho cuando ambos valoraban su amistad. Butch le dedicó una cáustica sonrisa, antes de escupir más sangre y observar por última vez a la mujer que posesivamente abrazaba—, como siempre… muy… tarde.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _¡Les saludo a cada uno de ustedes, abominaciones del averno! He regresado después de unos meses de estar en la comodidad de mi féretro, de nuevo, a causa de un reto. Porque, sí, ya lo saben, yo me nutro de ellos y ustedes descubrieron mi debilidad. ¿¡Una estaca, sagradas escrituras, agua bendita?! Pff, no. ¡No, por Belial, no! Retos, señores, retos cosechados desde el caldero de mi Aquelarre._**

 _Como acabaron de leer esto fue el producto de uno. Me animo a explicarles sus condiciones:_

 _La actividad fue como un intercambio de regalos. Ustedes saben, el anónimato entre nosotras de preparar un obsequio a la ficker que le tocó, ya que hemos sorteado nuestros nombres así como las temáticas. A mi se me impuso la temática de secuestro (nada fuera del otro mundo y muy simple para mi gusto), por eso he decidido hacerla en un contexto que me permitiera llenar mis estándares. De ahí a que me guste complicármela porque, ¡oh, por Aamón!, ¡teníamos límites de palabras! (7000) Así que estoy consciente de que esta idea se prestaba para un longfic más desarrollado, peeeero no haré más allá de lo que les muestro aquí ya que soy esclava de los deberes de un mortal promedio. Si acaso hay algo que no les quedó en claro, me disculpo, escribí esto en dos días :D (tuve dos meses para eso pero, meh, funciono mejor bajo presión). Lamento si detectaron errores o incongruencias. Gajes del oficio._

 _En fin, es la segunda vez que trabajo con un triángulo amoroso (la primera fue en otro fandom), aunque sí es la primera que lo hago para mi favorito. No lo sé, me gusta poner a Butch de obsesivo cabrón y emparejarlo con Blossom fue genial. El par de alguna manera es mi gusto culposo, aunque me encantó ponerlos en una situación tan decadente. Muy romántico, literariamente hablando, ¡acabó en suicidio por parte de uno! ¡Yeeeeeeah!_

 _Tengo que despedirme, espero pronto volver con algo más y que les haya gustado esta trama -demasiado- apresurada, lel. Asímismo perdonen esta narrativa a las prisas, quizás en un futuro mande al carajo el límite y desarrolle más descripciones. Por respeto a las palabras tuve miedo de explayarme en adornos en la escritura porque sentía que iba a omitir datos necesarios para una idea entretenida, aunque sea. He ahí mi justificación del porqué quedó tan meh. Lo arreglaré... pero después, tengo otros fics que piden mi atención._

 _Ahora sí, a continuación la dedicatoria especial para la bruja del círculo a la cual me tocó obsequiarle:_

 **Despierta, oh, impura alma de los infiernos y reclama tu premio; en desvelos y agonías** (es que me enfermé cuando lo hice, we) **fue forjada tal pieza inmunda que ojalá cumpla tus oscuros estándares, pues yo, Domina Mortem, soy tu ficker secreto. Así que, manifiéstate y disfruta de él como en en su momento lo hice yo...** ** _Lady-Dragon-Nefolaidd, mi acérrima compañera del mal, este escrito es para ti._**

 _Sabes, me reí cuando supe que me tocaste, lol. Siempre imaginé que terminaría escribiendo algo para ti, nunca pensé que fuera así._

 _Mortem fuera, se larga a su sepelio porque, ¡oh, sí! ¡Es noche de leer los fics de las demás! :D_


End file.
